


A incomplete piece

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: In one of his Instagram stories,Jonathan tried to put together a puzzle but unfortunately he couldn't finish it,leaving him a little frustrated. So he decides to ask his twin and younger brother for some help.
Relationships: Jonathan Silver Scott/Drew Scott
Kudos: 12





	A incomplete piece

Jonathan Scott was about to finish his puzzle but just one piece was missing and that had frustrated to the poor contractor (who pouted himself). Once he finished one of his Instagram stories,the older twin thought of some solution to finish the puzzle...  
-I think I hate to say this,but I will need Drew's help!- He muttered.  
And so Jonathan decided to grab his cell phone and call Drew. The ringtone was playing...

-Hello?- Drew said.  
-Hello!- Jonathan returned the salute to his younger twin brother. -Would you like to help me find the only piece of my puzzle to complete it?-


End file.
